


快餐店修罗场

by lamento1105



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25934794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamento1105/pseuds/lamento1105
Summary: 弱智日常小故事 修改了一下
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor, Leo Manfred & Markus, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Richard Perkins
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	快餐店修罗场

康纳要去一个只有仿生人能进的机构办事，但汉克担心他的安危坚持要跟着。  
在康纳办事期间，汉克在附近的一家快餐店里边吃东西边等。刚好马库斯也进了这家店，他是陪李奥一起来的。

汉克和马库斯主动打了招呼，这让马库斯感到有点意外，一旁的李奥好像已经习惯了，毕竟他的塑料壳弟弟是个大名人，不管走到哪都有人和他打招呼。

-啊，你是电视上那个仿生人的领袖，对吧？  
-是的，我的名字是马库斯  
-汉克·安德森。  
-幸会。  
-我在这等康纳，就是那个一人跑去模控生命的家伙。你和他见过面，对吧？  
然后傻爸爸炫耀儿子的标准流程就开始了。

李奥对他们的谈话毫无兴趣，他在另外一边排队等待人类店员把快餐送过来。不得不说，自从仿生人自由之后，生活好像倒退回了20年前，不管做什么都要经历漫长的排队，因为人类干活就他妈慢的像蜗牛一样。

快餐店门口的欢迎装置响了。

汉克抬头看向门口，发现走进来的家伙非常不讨人喜欢。理查·佩金斯，就是那个抢走他案子的FBI。  
-Fuckin prick...  
汉克脱口而出的脏话让马库斯也好奇地看过去，随即也皱起眉头。

佩金斯一开始没有注意到他们，径直去前台点了一杯咖啡，听到汉克那句没有刻意压低音量的脏话才扭过头，看到古怪的人机组合。

-你来这儿干嘛？  
汉克语气不善。仿生人解放给人类生活带来很多麻烦。比如这家连锁快餐店的店员都成了人类，工作效率宛如蜗牛爬。如果是以前，佩金斯完全可以无视汉克和马库斯，直接拿上自己的咖啡走人，但现在他要排队等自己的订单，不得不加入了这场诡异的社交活动。

-上头的安排，我也是奉命办事。  
佩金斯搬出他的万能借口，在拒绝透露工作信息这方面，FBI做得比DPD还绝。汉克不好继续大厅，又暗暗在心里骂了一句：他妈的工作机器。

佩金斯刚好排在李奥后面，这让他们4人组合看上去更加奇怪了一些，至少马库斯在旁观的时候是这么认为的。他不喜欢佩金斯，尤其不喜欢被佩金斯盯着看。在广场上对峙时，他和这个男人曾有过一次短暂的谈话。佩金斯想让他背叛自己的同胞独自苟活。

马库斯想知道如果当初他接受了佩金斯的提议，会发生什么？他就这么直接问了。佩金斯的回答是：当然就像我对你承诺的那样。马库斯认为他被搪塞了。而佩金斯把矛头指向同是人类的汉克，他在DPD办公区被汉克袭击过，显然他还对这件事耿耿于怀。

-为什么在这个时间警察局的副队长会在快餐店里吃汉堡？他们把你辞退了还是怎么着？

这个人真他妈讨厌。汉克想。

-我是来陪康纳办点事情  
-康纳？你是说那个之前调查仿生人的RK800型。  
-是的，他的名字是康纳。汉克不太喜欢别人用型号来称呼康纳。  
-看来我们的目的地是一样的。佩金斯耸耸肩。

李奥要的肉卷终于做好了，他马上就带着马库斯走出这家快餐店。条子之间的修罗场，他可不想掺和进去。

-哦，那你可得多点几样，现在那些家伙不喜欢人类进入自己的地盘。  
汉克幸灾乐祸。

佩金斯刚想说什么，快餐店门口的欢迎装置又响起来。看到走进店里的那个人，汉克有一瞬间不敢相信自己的眼睛。现在很少有仿生人还穿Cyber Life的出厂制服了。而这家伙不仅穿着白黑相间的制服，还长得跟康纳一模一样。

-Agent，你的饮料买好了吗？预约时间快到了。  
熟悉的嗓音，熟悉的措辞，就连不会看气氛这点都和最初的康纳一模一样。

-快了。  
人类店员正在打包他的咖啡，佩金斯说了一句不用了，抓起纸杯和那台防生人一起走了出去。经过汉克的桌子时还不忘留下一句火药味极重的回答。  
-我有预约。（I have an appointment）

汉克捏扁了手里的汉堡，气的牙根直痒痒。康纳办完事回来就发现他的副队长心情不是很好。

-……发生了什么？康纳问。  
汉克嘬着吸管，满脸不高兴地喝着他的凤梨百香果汽水。

-你刚才回来的时候有没有看到一个FBI？他身边跟着的家伙和你长得一模一样。

-哦，你是说佩金斯探员和他的新搭档。我遇到他们了。Cyber Life的生产计划因为和平抗议遭到搁置，在和平协议敲定之前，他们无法重新生产仿生人。但他们设法给已出厂的RK系列实验机找到了去处。

-去FBI？

-不止FBI。他们被分配给抵抗行动中的作战单位，好让他们习惯与安卓和平相处的生活方式。

-……  
汉克沉默了。

-副队长？

汉克想起早先康纳那能把人活活气死的性格，深深为那几个“作战单位”感到担忧。

与此同时，DPD SWAT小队队长艾伦正在执勤，和之前不同的是，他旁边多了个被硬塞过来的RK800型仿生人，据说是康纳的其中一个备用机，从来没有离开过Cyber Life实验室。但他总觉得这个仿生人脾气很烂。

艾伦觉得自己已经很严厉了。在亲眼目睹这个仿生人对待暴徒的方式之后，艾伦觉得他的小队比平时沉默了不止一倍。

-队长，你可以依靠我。  
仿生人邀功似的举动，让艾伦觉得额角有条神经一直在跳。RK800的狗狗眼绝对是种心理陷阱，他不能中计，不能！

END


End file.
